The Sun and The Moon
by poezycat
Summary: After the Dexamite Invasion everyone is helping to rebuild the city again and repair the damage done. By the remains of a crashed ship a mysterious girl is found. Was she one of them? Due the lead this was very unlikely. Could they take this risk tho? (UPDATE! Added more paragraphs to the 2nd chapter, re-read it before the release of chap 3 to avoid confusion about the storyline)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, This is my first attempt on a SuperGirl fic. Its based on a little theory I came up with earlier.  
Its gonna be multi Chaptered, I will keep updating as mush as I can. (ATM I'm a bit stuck at the 2nd chapter, Ill try to get it up later this week)**

 **To everyone who have already Followed/Faved and even even left reviews on this story.  
Thank you all so much, I didn't thought it would be so populair this soon. You guys are amazing :)**

 **I also want to apologize for any possible spelling/typing errors. if you find any feel free to let me know be either a review or PM so I can fix them :)  
Also I'd love to hear opinions of what you all think of the story concept so far :)**

 ***National City, A week after the Dexamite Invasion***

Everyone was working as hard as they could, helping to clean up remains of the ships, restoring/replacing buildings.  
Lena was talking on the phone with The Luthor's Children's Hospital, For like the fourth time this morning;  
Shortly after the Aliens had fled town, Lena found a toddler close to what had been Rhea's super-ship.  
The child had some minor injuries but seemed to be alright. She'd called the hospital.  
They took the little girl and kept her there for the night ter observation. That's where things got complicated.

The girl turned out to be an Alien, just in the last week she'd grown months older. Currently heaving reached a human age of 3 years old.  
If this kept up it would take about a month for her to reach the age of 6... Or at least that's what the doctors predicted.  
They couldn't say anything for sure when it came to Aliens. Especially when the kind was unknown.

That wasn't the reason for her constant calling tho, it was because no-one had been looking for her.  
Lena speculated she had been imprisoned by the Dexamites. Her parents where most likely slaughtered and if that wasn't bad enough,  
The hospital couldn't keep her there any longer, Earth's technology simply wasn't designed for Aliens.  
They where down to what seemed like their only option left, killing her off.

First she spent her life imprisoned by that ice queen Rhea, and now that she was free?  
She needed to die because she was a possible threat to humanity, why?  
Only because she was not one of them...and it was just so unfair, the kid was innocent.  
The mere thought alone was enough to make the raven-haired woman feel sick.  
So Lena was debating non-stop, trying to find another solution, anything at all,  
Because everything was better then having someone so innocent murdered...  
She was out of time tho, the child needed to go, today...

With a sigh she hung up her phone, the whole situation was hopeless, unless some- Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts.  
That was it! Why didn't she thought of this before? Lena stood up and gathered some of her stuff, left her office,  
Heading towards the reception desk where her assistant was working.  
"Jess, can you please clear out my schedule for today? Something urgent came up just now,  
I won't be back until tomorrow, so feel free to go home after."  
"Yes, I'll be on it right away Miss Luthor." The woman hesitated a second before asking:  
"Mind telling me what's so urgent?" It probably wasn't any of her business but she got curious,  
What could be of such importance that it made Lena "Workaholic" Luthor leave work? For a whole day no less.  
Lena considered telling her for a moment but instead she replied; "You'll see tomorrow, once I'm back"  
"Looking forward to it!"  
"Also, I'm sorry for making you cancel everything last minute, I know it's a hellish task."  
"No problem, was that all?"  
"Yes, I must go now, Thanks Jess" The CEO smiled and made her way to the elevator,  
Making a mental note to pay the other woman extra for all the trouble.  
Once Lena got outside she went to her first stop, this was gonna be a very long day.  
It should totally pay of at the end tho...

Once she finally entered the hospital it was passed 8 PM, she had given strict orders earlier this afternoon,  
regarding the girl's safety. She had collected all the papers and info she needed throughout the day,  
She was currently negotiating with the person in charge,  
It was the last thing Lena needed to do, unfortunately for her, he was a jerk. She did her best to remain calm.  
"Everything is legal, you know?"  
"Yes, I can see that."  
"You don't even have the rights to reject this."  
"You shouldn't make any hasty decisions, without thinking about the consequences, especially not when they are as big as this one!"  
"I did."  
"Apparently not, Its not going to happen! I won't allow it!"  
Unfortunately for him, Lena was a genius from the Luthor Blood-Line,  
Whilst she was anything but proud about the last part, She knew exactly how to turn it into her favor.

"So you're trying to tell me, that killing her won't have consequences?!"  
"Obviously less then this ridiculous idea of yours."  
His tone reminded her an awful lot of Lillian...so much even,  
It made the last bit of patience she had completely disappear.  
 **Signing for her that it was finally time to get the real fun started**  
"Consequences be damned! I won't let her die because you're a xenophobic asshole!"  
 **She knew what was coming, all she had to do now was wait...**  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You heard me."  
"Well, aren't you just a hypocrite?" **Of course that fool took the bait...**  
"Why?"  
"Because you are a Luthor!"He snapped at her. **The poor guy not even realizing he had walked straight into The Devil's Lair...**  
"Finally something we can agree on." She slowly stood up from the chair, not bothering for him to reply.  
"Now listen **very** carefully, because I only gonna say it once, **I** won't let that girl be slaughtered,  
Meaning I don't give a damn about what happens to you, If you **dare** to interfere me any further then you've already done..."  
The dangerously low tone she used, was enough to make his blood run cold on its own.  
Combined with the amount of venom laying in her words **and** the dead glare he received,  
She made him wish he had been a little more co-operating from the beginning...

Lena usually wasn't the one to go around making death threats, that was more of her mothers thing,  
It had the wanted effect though so she couldn't care less.  
After a very much one-sided conversation, She'd called her driver to pick her up at the hospital,  
currently making their way towards her penthouse across town,She was holding the toddler, who'd fallen asleep, in her arms.  
Every time the raven-haired beauty looked down she couldn't help but smile, this didn't go unnoticed by the driver.  
"Pardon me ma'am, for being rude but who is this child?"  
Lena shook her head slightly, still smiling brightly  
"No need to excuse yourself" She quickly looked trough the bunch of papers she collected earlier,  
Finding the one she wanted.

"She's my daughter!" She replied with a big grin, holding up said file, reading;

Certificate of Adoption  
 **Luna Lorelay Luthor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone, Thx for all the faves and reviews so far!**  
 **Here it the next chapter, finally. Writers block was being a pain at the ending scene.**  
 **Hope you guys will enjoy it though!**

When Lena arrived at L-Corp the next morning, Jess was already there, typing on the computer.  
She noticed in an instant, that her assistant was more stressed out then usual.  
She didn't need to ask what was wrong, the CEO had a pretty good idea of the possible cause.  
She took some $100 bills out of her purse and placed them on the counter.  
The other woman haltered her actions, looking up, visibly surprised. "Miss Luthor? Wh-" Lena gave her an apologetic smile.  
"For the, undoubtedly, enormous headache you're suffering right now, caused by yelling business man who got angry at you.  
All because I canceled on their meetings." Jess weakly smiled back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say, you getting soft on me."  
"Ha. Don't push your luck just yet" She teased while walking towards her own office, leaving the money exactly where she'd put it.  
"I can still decide to fire you!" She added in the same joking manner before entering.  
"Yeah, like hell you would." Jess mumbled in herself, shaking her head and taking the money from the desk, putting it in her wallet.

Kara let out a sigh, staring at the blanc document on her computer screen. She needs to write a good article for CatCo's newest issue.  
Everything about the invasion and the aftermath of Supergirl's fight against Dexam's Queen Rhea, had already been said.  
She needed something new and it had to be good. Since last week there wasn't much happening in town,  
A lot of people where still helping to restore the damage dealt, So she had nothing. She let out another sigh,  
Snapper would be so mad at her if she didn't had a story. Her phone suddenly broke her out of her thoughts, it vibrated due incoming text messages

 **Lena: Hey, I want to ask you something.**  
 **Lena: Could my fave reporter perhaps be interested on getting an exclusive? ;)  
** _'Wow, Thank Rao'_ she thought. Lena's timing was absolutely perfect. _'Just like everything else about her'_ and nope, not going there,  
If she did, she sure as hell wouldn't get anything done today. She quickly thought of what to reply back and pressed send.  
 **Kara: Depends, Could my fave CEO be having something so good, that it will save me from Snapper's Wrath? ;)  
** She instantly regret sending it. _'Smooth Kara, Real smooth, that totally isn't flirty or anything...'_ she scolded herself.  
 **Lena: I guarantee you, Its gonna be the story of the year!  
** **Lena: Besides of course, The Dexamite attack, that one is hard to compete with...  
** **Kara: Hahaha, Fair enough.  
** **Lena: So, are you free now?** She took another moment before replying, looking at the empty file once more,  
Well since she wasn't making any improvement this way, Kara decided she might as well take a shot at this interview with Lena.  
 **Kara: Yea, This blanc paper has been mocking me for hours straight. :/  
** **Lena: Just come over then, it wont be able mock you any further here. ;)  
** **Kara: Thanks Lena, You are my HERO! :D  
** **Lena: Anything to protect you from The Big Bad Snapper Carr!  
** Kara bust out into laughter, that woman was going to be the dead of her someday and it wasn't even because of their family history...

"Glad to see the 'Sunny' Danvers laugh again, you've been down lately, ever since your boyfriend disappeared back into space. What's so funny?"  
Kara turned around to see her boss standing behind her. "Oh, em. Hi-i Miss Grant-t" she stuttered.  
"I-I just got some text from Lena-a and she-" Cat cut her off.  
"Lena? As in Luthor? From L-corp?"  
"Yes-s, is that a-a problem?"  
"No, I just didn't realized you two knew each other."

"Yea-a, a lot of things changed here, while you were in The Himalayas Miss Grant."  
"Even calling first names?" The 'Media Queen' asked, she seemed quite skeptical.  
"We are friends!" Kara defensively said. Like best friends?" She quickly added when Cat did not looked convinced by her answer.  
"Oh. I see, well, you better be on your way then. Chop - Chop, Kiera, Don't let the lady wait, that is extremely rude."  
"Yes, You're right, I'll better be going, thanks." She smiled and took the elevator to the ground floor, leaving CatCo and making her way towards L-Corp.  
Cat stood there, shaking her head in disbelief. How could one ever be so incredibly naive? Kara was a Super Hero, literally had super vision,  
Yet she was completely blind to the obvious. _'Or in this case, maybe she was just blinded by love.'_  
Next time she sees the blonde, whichever it's as Kara or Supergirl, she'd give one of her famous speeches again,  
The young girl clearly needed some advice in terms of love and romance.

Lena was still in her office, finishing up some last things, before her big interview. There was a knock on the door.  
"Yes, come in, I'm almost done" she called out. "You better be, after dropping a bomb like that!" Kara said, barely able to control her laughter.  
"So what's this all about? did L-corp Invented some sort of new, world changing tech?" Lena smiled at that.  
"No, It has nothing to do with the company, it's about me." That caught the blond off guard but she quickly recovered "Okay?"  
"I asked you to do this, not only because you're my friend but also because I trust you, trust you not to judge me,  
Like everybody else in this town would." Kara just hated how sad the other woman sounded.

"Hey" she spoke quietly while pulling Lena in a comforting hug. "I'll never judge you because of anything, okay?  
You're my best friend and I love you, nothing is ever going to change that." Lena returned the hug.  
For the longest time she thought -she feared- that she just wasn't capable of loving, that she wasn't any better than her family -than Lillian-  
that she was just as evil as everybody accused her to be. She could only wonder what she did to deserve such an amazing and kind person as Kara in her life,  
Because if anything, said girl had proved her time after time, that there is a exception for everything and so, for the first time she could remember,  
Lena said the phrase out loud.  
"I love you too"

It felt like minutes had passed, Lena could barely progress the fact that she actually had spoken the words -out loud- towards someone, towards Kara of all people,  
Kara who had been the light of her life, ever since she walked into her office accompanying Clark Kent, due the accident with the exploded isolator on The Venture Craft.  
She felt like a complete fool, hell, she couldn't even blame the cheerful reporter if she'd decide to leave her, after all what could she -A Luthor- truly know about love?...

...But Kara didn't leave her, the young blonde stayed exactly where she was, still holding Lena and not letting go, until all her fears had disappeared -for now at least-

Lena found it rather difficult to break the contact, Kara's embrace was so warm, it made her feel save, the whole situation just felt surreal.  
She shook her head in attempt to clear her mind. _'Dammit Lena, get a grip on yourself! You are a Luthor, for fuck's sake!'_  
She slowly pulled away, wanting to wipe away the tear threatening to fall, no way in hell she'd let it, not now,  
right now she had more important things to do, the interview about her child, Luna.  
As always Kara seemed to be one step ahead of her, gently wiping the tears away with her thumb. The sudden action startled her a bit,  
not that she minded it, she just wasn't used to people suddenly touching her, especially not in a caring way.  
She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down once more, she was about to ask Kara why,  
when the blue-eyed woman looked at her with the brightest smile on her face. "Tears don't suit a beautiful lady like yourself."  
Kara paused an moment before continuing "Besides, weren't you going to tell me something?"  
Lena couldn't miss the excitement in her voice. "Yeah, I was, Thank you" she replied quietly.  
"Anytime! So what is it? My job is at stake here!" The blonde joked giggling. The CEO couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of her friend.

"Well..." Lena started. "Would a story, about a Luthor adopting an Alien orphan, thus saving her from getting murdered,  
Be enough for Snapper to let you keep your job?" Lena asked in a somewhat playful tone.  
"Think so?" Kara replied before fully progressing what Lena just said.

"Wait... WHAT?!"

 **Reviews and feedback are always appreciated, also if you spot any spelling or grammar mistake,**  
 **feel free to let me know due review or PM so i can fix them!**  
 **I love to hear what you guys think of this story so far :)**


End file.
